Currently the provision of supports or foundations for relatively small buildings, for example houses, involves numerous and different techniques each of which depends upon the environment in which the building has to be constructed. In certain instances, for example, deep wide trenches have to be dug so that shuttering can be erected on which reinforced concrete footings are formed; in other instances piles have to be driven; in other instances slab floors which may or may not be piled have to be laid; all prior to the actual house erection operation.